Nalu
by Nalu4everafter
Summary: Lucy is kicked out of the team by her one and only crush Natsu Dragneel. He calls her weak, but Is she really? She leaves the guild to train and She finds out she is the heir to the dragon realm. she trains with the dragons while Natsu looks for her. But why would he look for her if he was the one who kicked her out? I'm really sorry, first time writting a fanfiction. Nalu fanfic
1. Heartbreak Birthday

(LUCY'S pov)

I woke up to the sound of birds chirping by my open window….WAIT!? OPEN? My first reaction is to look by my left inwardly hoping to see that pink tuff of hair that I knew could only belong to one person "The mighty fire dragon slayer, Natsu Dragneel, The Salamander", but there was no sign of him. When was the last time he had sneaked into my house to invade my privacy? 3 months? All I know is that since Lisanna supposedly came back from the dead, Natsu seems to hang around her a whole lot. I don't blame him for wanting to spend some time with his lost friend; it's just that I am….Okay maybe….I _am_….just a little jealous...There I said it. I had only just lately realized that I loved that pink haired idiot. I went to the bathroom to take a quick shower. Then, I wore a blue shirt that showed a lot of my cleavage, a white skirt with blue outlines, and white shoes and I put some light make up. You might be wondering why I am dressed like this, well …It's my birthday. I walked into the guild expecting to hear them shouting "surprise", but nothing happened. No one even noticed me there. A frown was plastered on my face, as I walked to the bar and waited for Mira to finish talking with Macao and Wakaba, but she just kept on talking to everyone else except me. "Mira.." I said softly. She didn't seem to hear so I said it only this time louder,"MIRA".This time she definitely heard me and she came up to me and gave that sweet welcoming smile of hers "Oh, I didn't see you there. How long have you been siting there?" she asked with an apologetic look on her face. "For about half an hour…" She apologized then gave me my strawberry milkshake. I frowned. Mira could never be mean and hateful towards her guild mates and she even apologized for not noticing me. Yet she still forgot about my birthday . The only people I was sure would remember my birthday are Levy, Gajeel, Wendy, Charla, Happy, and master. They were the only one that seemed to remember that I ever existed, and talk to me. Levy was out on a date with Gajeel, so I would not blame her for missing my birthday. Besides, I know she will make it up for me. Wendy and Charla went on a mission two weeks ago, but again the place is quiet far. Happy tagged along so he could give Charla some fish and manage to go out on a date with her. He also must have felt lonely, as Natsu hasn't really been taking care of him so much. I would be the one that would buy him fish and let him sleep with me. I let my thought wander to Natsu and his behavior lately. He's been hanging out with Lisanna, going on missions with Lisanna… Could they be dating? No, Lucy…Don't think that way…I was brought back to reality as I realized Natsu was walking over to me. I looked around. Lisanna was nowhere in sight . Relief washed over me and I thought that natsu might be here to tell me happy birthday, but when he was close, I noticed something was not right. I think it was his onyx eyes. Yes, his eyes were so cold that I felt a shiver run up my spine. I convinced my brain that I was just imagining things. "Hi, Natsu. Do you know what day it-"I didn't get to finish my sentence for he interrupted me and said bluntly, "Lucy, since Lisanna is back now, I think you should quit team Natsu?" To say I was shocked was an understatement. "Wh-what d-do you mean, Natsu? I stuttered. "Well, I want Lisanna back on the team, so we can go on missions together like old times. Besides, Lisanna is prettier and stronger than you are. She doesn't hide behind her spirits and wait to be saved like a damsel in distress. Face it! You were only just a replacement for Lisanna!"His words pierced through my hearts like knives. Tears were threatening to fall, but he doesn't deserve them. "I understand."I said my voice weak and shaky. I stood up and walked to master's office. Before going in, I looked at Natsu one more time. He had a smug look on his face, which made me even more determined. I knocked on the door and heard master say "come in".

(MASTER's POV)

I heard someone knock on the door. "Come in" I said. I looked up from my paperwork and saw Lucy standing there with tears cascading down her cheeks. I stood up abruptly. "Lucy dear, I demand to know who caused those tears to run down your face like that for I shall send Erza and Natsu to hunt him down and teach him the consequences of hurting one of Fairy tail." At the mention of Natsu's name, her sobs doubled and she fell to her knees. "m-master" she choked out. I helped her to a seat. "Alas, It was Natsu himself who caused me to feel this way…" then she told me word by word how Natsu cruelly kicked her out of the team and called her weak. "Why would I ever think that I actually belong here? Why would I think that Natsu liked me as well? this day will forever be the worst of my life; The day I was born; The day I ran away from home; And the day Natsu clearly showed me that I am so weak, and that he loved Lisanna, not me." And she resumed crying. "I forbid you from saying that you are weak. You are definitely one of the strongest people I know…..I guess this means you are planning on leaving Fairy tail?" She nodded. " Then promise me you will keep in touch wherever you go." I said sadly. "I promise Master Makarov, but please do not tell anyone about this except Levy, Gajeel, Wendy, Happy, and Charla until they ask you ."She extended her hand to me. I waved mine and her insignia faded. I gave her a little box with a lachryma ring in it. The lachryma ring would let Lucy contact me. "Consider this my birthday gift, dear. Happy Birthday."She gave me one last goodbye hug. "I promise I will come back but definitely stronger…I promise." She whispered the last part but I still managed to hear her. Then she left with tears in her eyes, but that wasn't what pained me most. What pained me most was the fact that no one noticed her leaving; no one noticed her tears. I went back into my office in attempt to calm my anger at those brats, and try not to destroy the guild.


	2. The Fallen Star

(LUCY's POV) in her house

I sat at my desk and wrote a letter for Levy, Gajeel, Wendy, Happy, Charla. Then I wrote one for the whole guild and one for Natsu. As I was writing my letter to Natsu, a tear left my eye and just happened to find it's way to Leo's key. Loki, immediately arrived, "Princess, what's wrong?"he told me, worry obvious in his tone. I told him what had happened. "B-but *sob I-I don't understand *sob af-after all *sob h-he did I st-still l-love that i-idiot bastard!" Loki hugged me and comforted me. After he left, I put my book that I had finally finished next to the envelope sent to Levy, Gajeel, Wendy, Happy, and Charla. I packed my bag and left it the in the spirit world. I told my Landlady that I probably won't be coming back and gave her the money that I owed her.

I went to the train going to Hargeon. Loki had told me that there is a Forest where, legends say, lives a creature never seen before that made people scared of going into that forest. I will prove Natsu wrong. I easily found it for I felt this strong magic attracting me to it. It was already night so I set up camp and went to sleep. However, fate had other plans. I kept thinking about Natsu, how strange his behavior was; how he said that he loved Lisanna... 'UGH! Stop thinking about him, Lucy!' I got up and looked at the starry sky. I remember how I used to do this with mama. Wow! A shooting star! I smile sadly.

Flashback

"Mama! Mama! Look a shooting star!"a 6-year-old Lucy said pointing to the sky. A golden light was falling. "Well then make a wish. I promise it will come true."Layla Heartfilia said to her daughter. Lucy closed her eyes and said, "I wish to join a wonderful guild that would love me as much as I would love them."

Flashback end

"I wish I could become strong; stronger than Lisanna; stronger than Natsu himself." I whispered. Suddenly the shooting star shined brighter and grew closer and closer. I realized that the star was going to crash 10 miles away from me. I was debating with myself whether I should run or go to it. I heard a loud crash, and finally decided to go see what it is; after all, I am here to prove that I am not afraid.

When I arrived at the landing spot, I was surprised, shocked, stunned…In front of me stood a dragon! A D-R-A-G-O-N! It was huge ! It's scales were bright yellow shinning a little in the darkness of the night like a star. It's eyes were shining as well. You could see a little shock in them.

"A d-dr-dragon !?"I yelled. "Queen Layla…Impossible." said the dragon as surprised as I was "Who are you, imposter? And Why are you disguised as The dragon queen Layla Heartfilia?"Now I was truly confused. Why did a dragon exist? And why did she say she knows my mother? And what did she mean when she said dragon queen? I concentrated and said loudly, "Y-you knew m-my mother?". "Mother?"she said confused then as realization hit her she bowed her head respectively. "Princess ,I apologize for my rudeness" I looked at her quizzically . "I am Celestia, The celestial dragon also known as the fallen star, for I would fall from my place in the Draco constellation when the rightful heir to the dragon realm comes to age. Oh By the way, Happy Birthday. "she smiled. I was still trying to process everything. I smiled when I thought that a dragon that I just met minutes ago told me happy birthday while the whole guild forgot about it. "Well, now princess we shall go to the dragon realm so you can start your training. You will train with all the dragons, with the gods, and with the fairies. Climb on my back, I will explain later." I did as I was told "The portal can only be opened by royalty, but since you don't know how YET, I will open it for you as long as you lend me some of your magic". I lent her my magic, and she took A LOT! I smiled once more before closing my eyes and murmuring a faint thank you. I fell asleep as her body was warm….as warm as Natsu's…

Back at the guild (Natsu's POV) **(N/A: IT S STILL MIDDAY)**

We partied so late last night that I slept until 12 today. I went to the bar where Lisanna was sitting. She was talking to Mira "Thank you, Mira-nee for teaching me transformation magic." Wow! Lisanna just came back 3 months ago and she already learned a new type of magic! I looked around hoping to find Lucy. I only saw Levy who was crying on Gajeel's shoulder,and Charla trying to comfort an also crying Wendy . She wasn't here. I sniffed around until I found her scent mixed with the smell of tears. That's when I saw Master come out f his office with red eyes like he's been crying. I called him, "Oi! Gramps! Where's Lucy?" He turned to me and gave me a glare that would make even Erza shiver. Then Gajeel shouted "HOW DARE YOU, FIRE BRAIN, HURT YOUR OWN NAKAMA LIKE THAT THEN JUST ASK WHERE SHE IS. BUNNY GIRL LEFT THE GUILD BECAUSE OF YOU!"Everyone was shocked and they all looked at Gramps asking for an explanation. "Lucy was bearing with the guild ignoring her for 3 months when Natsu ,on her birthday this morning, kicked Lucy out of the team." Gasps could be heard all around the guild. Gramps continued "He called her weak, a replacement for Lisanna. For all of you who ignored her during these 3 months, and for Natsu especially , Lucy has left the guild because of you." I was staring at him my mouth wide open


	3. Letters

**Hello! This Manal. My name sounds and looks wierd because I'm from another country(that doesn't speak english just so you know) I m 12. And i have fallen in love with Fairy Tail, although no one else understands it in my family*sigh. This is my first fanfic, or writting anything for that matter. I wrote this fanfic because I have a lot of what if running around my head every time I read a "lucy gets kicked out of team natsu" fanfic. At my sister's request this story is also posted on Wattpad under the name Dragon X Princess.**

**I want to dedicate this chapter to FangirlDayandNight. You were such an encouragement. I have never felt so proud inmy life than the moment I read tour review. Arigato Gozaimasu. BTW I dont own Fairy Tail, I'm not that creative. So i'llleave you to the story.**

* * *

_I do not own Fairy Tail_

_English is not my first language._

**In the guild(Natsu's POV)**

I was the cause of her pain? I was the one who made her cry? I felt my legs give away under me, and I fell to my knees. Through my eyes clouded with tears I could see Lisanna with a satisfied look on her face. WAIT! Why is she satisfied? I gasp suddenly as I remembered _"Mira-nee!Arigatou for teaching me transformation magic." _Lisanna...I got up and looked at her. Once she noticed my gaze on her she blushed and tried to hide a smug look on her face to no avail. _" So that's why..."_I thought_ "she's jealous because I like Lucy...Wait! I like Lucy?... Why else would I be crying and feeling so guilty right now? Why else would I sneak into her house and into her bed? __ I LIK- NO LOVE LUCY"_ . I went to Lisanna and cut straight to the chase. "Do you realize what you've done?" I could see her putting on a confused look on her face ." JUST QUIT ACTING! YOU USED TRANSFORMATION MAGIC TO BREAK LUCY'S HEART AND MAKE HER LEAVE THE GUILD! " Everyone looked up to see Lisanna with a_ " guilty as charged"_look on he_r _face. I heard gasps all over again, but the loudest of them was Mira's. Her tears streamed down from her widened eyes. "Is it true Lisanna? TELL ME!" I can just imagine how she feels right now; not only did one of her nakama left with probably no return, but her own sister was the cause of it. Lisanna stood up. Her face showed conflicting emotions. It seemed like the guilt and anger were battling for which would come out and which she will bury in her heart. In the end she shouted "Yes, I did it ! That b**** doesn't deserve Natsu's love.I should! He was mine first." Honestly I felt bad because jealousy has taken the Lisanna that I know somewhere else, somewhere dark. Lucy's face suddenly appeared in my mind. What if she's still not out of Magnolia? that thought gave me hope. I was going to run out to her apartment when Erza came in and stopped me. " Me and Gray already went. She's not there but she left these letters." She handed Master one, Levy one and finally me. I planned on opening it when I get back home. Lucy...Please come back..I need you. A tear left my eye.

(no one's POV)

Levy opened the letter addressed to herself,Gajeel, Wendy, Happy, and Charla. She read it softly so only Gajeel, Wendy, Happy and Charla who are sitting around her can hear:

_**Dear Levy, Gajeel, Wendy, Happy and Charla**_

_**Lucy Heartphilia is not coming back. **_(everyone gasped)_**, But I will come back as someone else, someone stronger, someone with more confidence. Levy, My book is in the third drawer to th left. I'm sorry, I finished it a month ago, but was shy to give it to you. Gajeel, I know about your love for Levy, I assure you she shares your feelings **_(Levy's face is redder the Ezra hair and Gajeel has a light blush on his face.) _**I**_**am_ coming back but please don't tell the guild. I doubt they even noticed I was gone. When I come back, you two better be together or else I will leave again, O.K? Wendy, Romeo told me a little secret before he started ignoring me too, so as payback, I will tell you the secret that he desperately tried to hide from _you: _He likes you. Charla could you please stop being so stubborn and go with happy on a date. I will try to write to you guys, and only to you guys(master counts). Anyway, I will probably be back in a year._**

**_ Love_**

**_ Lucy Heartphilia_**

All of them were crying and baling their eyes out. Lucy had her heart broken but still tries to unite other hearts. But at least now they knew she was coming back.

**Back to the rest of the guild who were listening to master reading lucy's letter to the whole guild.**

_**Dear Fairy Tail,**_

_**Please, don't blame yourselves. I shouldn't have thought that you guys would want someone as week as me. Live on and take care of Natsu for me. Yeah, I guess my broken heart made me realize that I loved that idiot Bastard. Lisanna, congrats you won. I guess I fooled myself into thinking that he would pick me, just a stranger he brought to the guild over a childhood Friend. **_

_**Gray, would you please melt that Ice you wrapped around your heart and just tell Juvia that you love her. The girl joined an enemy guild just to be with you. Juvia, don't give up I'm sure he'll come to his senses. Freid, I can see that you admire Laxus but just go on a date with Mira then judge your status; I overheard her saying that your smoking' hot. **_( Mira goes red) _**Erza, never stop loving Jellal, he loves you more than any other soul on earth including his. **_**_  
_**

_**Well, take care of Lisanna and don't treat her the way you treated me. I will always love Fairy Tail.**_

_** Love **_

_** Lucy heartphilia**_

Everyone was in tears by now, even Lisanna who felt guilty after hearing Lucy's kind words. Natsu who had managed to stop his tears earlier couldn't take it anymore and broke into he heard those words"_ I loved that idiot Bastard" . _He ran out of the guild and went to the sakura tree he uprooted for Lucy that day. He opened the letter Lucy left him slowly:

**_Dear Natsu,_**

**_I guess you must be overjoyed right now. I hope you got what you wanted. The weakling Lucy has left the guild and Will never return. I wish I could tell you not to look for me but I just know that after what you did to me the morning of my Birthday, you could only be happy that I left. Guess what, Natsu? Turns out I'm as dense as you are. I loved you since the day I saw that bright pink hair of yours and that toothy grin that lifts my heart up...or used to...I will always love you but I can still move on. I will find someone that I wouldn't fall for unless I completely trust him... I'm not even sure anymore if I can ever trust anyone again...including you. I hope you have a happy life with your girlfriend . _**

**_I am jealous. _****_Goodbye, Natsu_**

**Love**

**Lucy Heartphilia**

Natsu couldn't hold any tears were cascading down his cheeks like waterfalls. "Lucy...i love you too. Please come back... Please." He murmured sobbing.

* * *

**I also have this story in Wattpad entitled "Dragon X Princess". I was only planning to write it in but my sister convinced me to write it also in Wattpad. I hope I can update really soon. I might even update this weekend or even before that, thanks to thanksgiving break. See you soon and please review.**


	4. Dragon Prophecy

I do not own Fairy Tail.  
English is NOT my first language.

I am not really sure this is the greatest chapter, so I'm all ears for suggestions. I want to make this better, if possible. Arigato.  
Lucy's POV

I woke up in a comfortable bed. I looked around 'This is not my bedroom.' Someone knocked on the door. "Come in" I said. A women that looked about 20 years old came in. She had golden hair, not blonde, gold. Her eyes were a really dark blue that almost looked black ' Just like the night sky' I thought. She had a special sparkle in her eyes that made it look like a shining star in a night sky. ' Stars...Gold...Night...' I thought wait- " CELESTIA ?" I asked. She smiled and said "You recognize me, child? " I got out of bed smiled and said " Of course I do ! It's written all over you...Etto.. Where are we?" We were in a large room. There was a queen sized bed, and a nightstand on the left. On it, there was this framed picture of me and my mother taken on the last days of her life. Another picture showed her and a dozen very different people with all kinds of colors for hair. I heard Celestia say " This is your mother's room when she lived here in the royal castle, in the dragon realm." I looked closer to the second picture and noticed a person with red hair, onyx eyes, and a scale scarf. Whoever It was he looked very much like the boy who broke my heart, Natsu...wait - " Celestia, this is your human form, right ? Do all dragons have one? " She nodded. "Then this guy over here is Igneel? And this one is definitely Metallicana. Who knew those two chose their styles because of their fathers! " Celestia gaped at me, obviously shocked. "You knew dragon children? " Her voice held surprise and a weird kind of respect, the one you have for those above you in wisdom and power. "Yes, Natsu was the one who broke my heart though." I whispered but of course dragon senses made her pick that up. "Whatever disbelief I held against the prophecy until now, has dissipated. " Her features showed disbelief and surprise. " What prophecy?" She apparently didn't expect telling me this soon. "Come with me."

I followed her down some stairs to a hidden underground passageway. We reached a cave and she lit her hands with starlight. On the wall were centuries old carvings. There was a kid with black hair and blue eyes wandering in a forest. In the next picture, what seems to be the same guy had pink hair and onyx eyes sat next to a red dragon. 'Natsu...Igneel' I thought then said out loud "How come his hair and eye color are different?" She proceeded to explain "Dragon slayers were predicted many centuries ago. Dragons ought to look for them and find them. If those who are destined to become dragon slayers die, their dragons die too and vice versa. When a dragon finds his chosen apprentice, the apprentice eats one of his scales, therefor giving him so much power it changes parts of his DNA resulting in a change in the color of both hair and eye, and sometimes, though rarely, even one's appearance. Colors should be similar to the dragon's in his human form." There was a picture of a boy with long blond hair and hazel eyes. In the next picture he had red eyes and black hair 'Gajeel'. Apparently Metallicana pierced his foster child later. Another picture showed twins both had brown hair and greenish eyes . One of those boys 's hair turned blond and his eyes blue and the other had black hair and red eyes. Sting and Rogue (A/N: I don't think they really are twins in the anime but their name was the twin dragon slayers of Sabertooth so I thought I could use that). Then there was a tiny girl. She had light gray eyes that lean to blue and black hair. Her eyes turn brown and her hair is a dark shade of blue. There are hundreds of other pictures. There was even one of Laxus and Cobra but there was no dragon with them, just a lachryma which Celestia explained is a dragon scale that was charmed to only set interest for the chosen one. One picture bigger than the others stood out to me. It was a girl with blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes surrounded by all dragons, and a crown ornamented her head. "Is that my mother? " I asked. Celestia started explaining once again "That is what we dragons believed. That girl in the picture is destined to be the Dragon Slayer of All. On 7 of july x777, I had convinced your mother to fake her death through her dreams, for trouble with Achnologia was getting more and more worrisome. I took her to the dragon realm, and we dragons gave her our scales. She ate them, but couldn't absorb them. Because of that, it started to slowly drain her life away. Even though she wasn't the destined one, we needed someone to rule and keep order in the dragon realm. She visited your dreams often, but she was forbidden from telling anyone about her whereabouts. I stayed in the stars looking for someone who had enough power and belief that could fit in my apprentice's description. All the other dragons had came through the portal your mother opened, but since she couldn't reopen it they were stuck in the dragon realm unless they found their apprentice which was impossible since they couldn't look for them. When she died one year later, Achnologia rebelled. He wanted to be king, but all dragons refused. His heart was so corrupted, he even forgot he was once human apprentice of Eclipse the apocalypse dragon, father of Skyadrum the shadow dragon. He somehow managed to open a black portal back to Earthland and invited dragons to pass through, but all refused since it was rumored that the portal was made with the black magic of Zeref. That only angered him even more and he went to kill as many of the young apprentices as he can, therefore, also killing many of out dragons to the brink of extinction. Only a dozen are left, mostly those who have already taught their apprentices dragon slaying magic able to defend their lives and those of their dragons. None of the dragon slayers know about any of this though. Now look again at the picture who do you see, if not your mother?" I looked at it, still really overwhelmed with all the information I had been just informed of. Blonde hair, Chocolate brown eyes, in her teens... "It's me! " I finally realized. Celestia nodded and continued "One of the oldest dragons, now dead, who was a good friend of the Dragon Seer carver of these very walls told us that the queen would be acquainted with some dragon slayers. I brushed it off back then, but this just proves how you are the destined one...also my apprentice."she smiled. I tried to process all the information I had just heard. "I need time to process everything." she chuckled and replied "Yes. Yes, you do! How about we go meet the dragons ?" That would be a fun break, right? "O.K."


	5. Meeting the dragons (Part 1)

I do not own Fairy Tail

English isn't my first Language  
I am not really sure this is the greatest chapter, so I'm all ears for suggestions. I want to make this better, if possible. Arigato.

We went back to the main hall, where a dozen people were chatting, eating or in a certain 3's case, fighting. They all stopped whatever they were doing when we came in. At first they stared at me and I felt a little uncomfortable. Then they erupted into cheers.. Well, except one who just sat there with an emotionless face. Celestia separated those who were fighting then said "My dear fellow dragons, This is Lucy Lucky Heartphilia, daughter of who we thought was our destined queen Layla Heartphilia. Do you see the resemblance ? Not to Layla, but to the queen in the prophecy. She is my apprentice too. She is also acquainted with some dragon slayers." Metllicana spoke up "who do you know?" He asked and I answered "well, I know you from Gajeel, Metallicanna-san. He was a horrible person, almost killed me once, but then when he tried to pick a fight with our guild Fairy Tail, He got beaten and joined our guild...And I believe he likes someone in the guild" I finished up with a glint in my eyes. He was obviously happy, maybe a little too happy "See that, my son got a mate before all of yours! Gihihi!" So that's where Gajeel learned his scary laugh. I turned to a woman with blue hair just like Wendy's except hers has white highlights. I guess that's Grandine. "You are Grandine-san, Wendy's mother, right? She got lost when you left her and a boy helped her to a guild..except it wasn't a real one. When we beat the Oracion seis, She joined our guild. Oh and those notes you sent Porlyu- I mean Edo-Grandine, Wendy mastered the spells in them. She is a really nice person and I'm not sure, but I think she may have this tiny little crush on a boy named Romeo." I said always smiling. Grandine smiled and said "Thank you...I was quit worried about her. And Metallicana...MY DAUGHTER HAS A MATE TOO! IN YOUR FACE!" I sweat dropped. Who knew she could be so...umm... Aggressive. I looked around trying to avoid looking at Igneel. I found someone calm and emotionless. "Sky-... Skyo-...no Skyadrum, right?" He nodded hiding his surprise. "I turned next to him was a blonde guy, excitement written all over his face. That was totally so Sting-like expression. (A/N : like how excited he was to see Natsu in Mercury Palace)I chuckled "You must be Sting's father...ermm.. Weissologia?" (A/N : Is that how it's written?) This one didn't try to hide his surprise " You know him too?" I giggled. "Yes, he was one arrogant son of- Sorry...They are known as the twin dragon slayers of Sabertooth. He and his team challenged us, and one of them hurt Wendy, another hurt me.. But now, they have gotten better and they are actually really nice. And Rogue who never spoke or smiled before, now has fun and shows emotion again. I believe he learned that from you Skyadrum-san. You should lighten up too. Geez! Like father like son. Gajeel and mostly...Igneel's son beat them both in a fight where both Sting and Rogue used Shadow drive and light drive AND a unison raid. That made them see that they aren't the best in the world...Etto.. they said that they killed you guys...they were really sad... I mean no offense.. Just.." Weissologia chuckled and interrupted me "I'm glad that knucklehead has grown. On the 7th of July x777 they hit us with all they got. It wasn't enough to kill us..but then we were summoned through the portal so we just disappeared. Grandine healed us." That's great I thought. Suddenly, Skyadrum started laughing. Everyone gaped at him. Was it that long since he last laughed that everyone would be so surprised. "Those ..thought they killed us..haha!" Weissologia was the most surprised of all. He was with Skyadrum his whole life yet never saw him laugh so heartily? When things finally calmed down. Igneel spoke up "Do you honestly think I am as stupid as my son? Would you please explain why you avoided looking at me, and didn't mention his name..not even once?" I was a little surprised. I guess I really did expect him to be stupid. " He..Natsu..was the reason I left the guild... Well him and Lisanna, But mostly him... He said I was a weak damsel in distress, that I always hide behind my spirits, a replacement for his childhood friend Lisanna who is probably his girlfriend now, and it all happened on the day of my birthday" I whispered at the beginning knowing full well they can all hear me; my voice kept escalating until it became shouting. Tears were rolling down my cheeks. Igneel looked at me in disbelief and disappointment . I whispered barely even audible to the dragons "and..I loved him" Igneel came to me and hugged me 'So warm' I thought 'just like Natsu' Then he laughed "I'm sorry.. I'm sorry.. It's just that this is impossible. I am not saying you are lying, just that he was somehow framed. You are the Dragon Queen which means Dragon slayer mate rules apply to you too even though you aren't one yet. If you love him that means he is your mate, and mates can only be mutual if both parties are dragon slayers. I bet Natsu breaks into your house and sleeps in your bed everyday." I blushed furiously at his last comment. "H-how d-d-did y-you kn-know ?" Damn my stuttering! He smiled broadly "I think I know every thing he would do. I mean, I didn't live with him years.. Oh very long painful years...for nothing." I smile, for I found his smile as contagious as Natsu's grin. " If it wasn't Natsu, who did it?" He thought for a while and said "Is there anyone in your guild who uses Transformation magic?" I answer immediately "Yes, but Mira would never d- wait Mira is Lisanna's sister and being the extremely nice person she is, she would teach Lisanna Transformation magic. Lisanna was Natsu's childhood friend when he first joined the guild, and her being jealous of me spending so much time with Natsu would be a reasonable explanation of all those glares." I felt so relieved. But heat rose to my cheeks again when I thought of Natsu being my mate. I think I need to know more about mates now.


	6. Meeting the dragons (Part 2)

I do not own Fairy tail.

Please, give me your suggestions. I wanna make this better. Arigato  
Still Lucy's POV

Surprisingly, Skyadrum was the one to speak up first "If you two are done being all dramatic, can we please introduce the rest of the dragons to Lucy-sama." I shook my head " Please call me Lucy." Igneel began showing me the other dragons. There was Hydra, the water dragon, ocean blue hair and blue eyes. She was a carefree woman..I mean dragon. She is open-minded and has trained a girl who had her memories of her powers as a dragon slayer removed by Hydra because it wasn't safe and right now she just uses water magic. "Her name is on that I will never forget... Juvia. I'm still worried about her..." I interrupted her with a shout "WHAT? JUVIA IS A DRAGON SLAYER?" That spiked her interests " You mean you know Juvia ?" " That girl was with Gajeel when they both tried to kill me. She always gives me death glares because she thinks I'm her Love-Rival. But she's a good friend, and a loyal one. She had problems controlling the rain when she was in Phantom Lord, but whenever she sees Gray, the guy she is head over heels in love with, the sky clears up and that's how she leaned to control it..though she still floods e guild whenever she cries..." Hydra hugged me murmuring thank-yous. After that I met Volt, the lightning dragon, blonde hair and yellow-ish orange eyes and Viper, the poison dragon, purple-ish crimson hair and slit-like green eyes. They were both hatched after the portal was sealed, making them one of the youngest dragons in the realm, but they had sent their scales after casting charms on them that would make the scale only interesting enough to the destined person. They were both surprised that I knew both second generation dragon slayers. they were both very happy to know that their scales already found their owner. However Viper wasn't very pleased to know that his dragon slayer had turned so corrupted. I also met Terra, the earth and nature dragon, green hair like tree leaves with brown highlights and green eyes . She was nice and polite if not a little too honest and blunt. In serious situations she would be an excellent planner and would think before doing anything, but right now between friends, she just likes being honest, at least that's what I as told. Frost, the ice dragon, was a total showoff he started making ice dragon roars which left behind heart and star shaped snowflakes. He got distracted when Igneel punched him in the face for being arrogant in front of them future queen, but I think he just wanted to hit him. Somehow Metallicanna got involved in the fights, and they all started getting serious. One iron dragon roar almost caught me off-guard but stopped all of a sudden in mid-motion. Everyone was frozen and didn't seem to notice it like statues. I turned and found a Teenage girl coming in from another room. She was kinda' short her hair reached her ankles. It was black slowly becoming brown then grey. She looked cute. In a flash she was in front of me, she took my hand, and in a blink of an eye everyone continued what they were doing. I found myself sitting next to this mysterious girl. She looked at me with warm grayish eyes and smiled warmly. "Hello! I am Chrono. I am the time and space dragon. I love reading, and I hope we can be friends" I smiled too and nodded "Thanks for saving me back there. Chrono doesn't have an apprentice yet even though she is the oldest one in this room. She can use a magic similar to time arc and teleportation. She can go to the past but the future has too many possibilities that she can't go to the future unless you are willing to pay with your life. After talking about magic we talked about books. We were both such bookworms. We had fun, and instantly became friends, But everything has to come to an end sometime. I went to Celestia who informed me of starting training the day after tomorrow. I can't wait ! ' Maybe I should contact master tomorrow ' I thought when I walked into my mother's room. Virgo appeared and helped me change before going to sleep. 'Good night...minna' I thought , eyelids dropping "Good night ... Natsu" I whispered before drifting off to dream land. This was one exhausting day!


End file.
